Aisha Avida
Aisha Avida is the head of the ABC Mews and the leader of the main trio that searches for new recruits. She is a sweet and intelligent young woman. |-|Normal= |-|Mew= About : Aisha is a 20-year-old college student studying technology, primarily programming and coding. She is still somewhat new to it but has created a variety of her own little projects and worked with various other students on theirs. Aisha is good friends with Beth Blake 'and 'Callie Carrion, whom she met in high school. : Aisha is very kind and gentle, yet focused and tends to want to get things done no matter what. She can come across as someone who is shy or passive because she carries herself so softly, but she is in fact quite dedicated and upfront when she knows she has to be. She has, in many cases, surprised people who believed her to be hesitant and passive by speaking up to them and asserting herself. : Aisha loves sweet, flaky desserts, creamy foods, pop music, and windy weather. Becoming a Mew 'Aisha's Wish' : When the shooting star passed by, Aisha was outside getting some fresh air after a long day of working on code for one of her classes. At the time the star came by, she had been frustrated with herself, feeling like a failure because her grades started slipping. She did not want to disappoint her family and friends by failing so much that she would have to drop out of school, so she wished for the chance to further her skills and do something amazing with them someday, to make other people proud of her. : She was surprised by the star turning her into a Mew but took to her new form immediately. Cherishing windy days, Aisha took exceptional delight in her new ability to fly about, taking off to the sky and feeling the wind in her hair. 'Forming the ABC Mews' : Aisha already knew Callie and Beth from high school—they met at orientation and managed to become close over time, eventually going to college together. When Aisha came back to campus after her free ride as a Mew, she didn’t know whether to tell the girls or not. It wasn’t until they started vaguely asking strange questions about the star that passed a few days before that they all disclosed their newfound powers to one another. In addition, the group overheard from another classmate that some strange girl was spotted flying around the city. The trio decided then and there that the star had evidently affected other people, and perhaps they should take the time to find out who these people were. Together, the girls made a plan to spend their upcoming summer in search of new Mews and established the ABC Mews team. 'Contribution' : Aisha contributed to the ABC Mews by taking leadership of the first trio and coming up with the team name, as well as creating a messaging app for them to use as Mews, one that would be private and only for members of their team. She called this app the ABC Mew Messenger '''and set it up so that each girl the trio encounters would have their own invite code and set up their own username, typing in the color they are associated with as Mews and using an icon with their Mew mark and color scheme for their profiles. Mew Form : ABC Weapon A.png ABC Mew Mark A.png Tristan Albatross.jpg Apricots.jpg : Aisha is associated with the letter A''' and becomes Mew Angel Apricot. She has a mostly orange and white color scheme, donning wings and pinning her hair up. She has the DNA of an Albatross '''and can fly with her wings! Her associated food is '''Apricot '''and her instrument is an '''Alboka. : As a Mew, Aisha fights with the power of Air. Her weapon is the Apricot Alboka, a handheld weapon that she plays in order to use. She attacks with Ribbon Apricot Air, in which she summons blasts of wind. Aisha’s Mew Mark 'is a pair of Albatross wings on her back. Username :On the ABC Mew Messenger, Aisha’s username is '~Angel~ and she types in the same orange color as her Mewfit. She tends to react with a lot of emojis and GIFs rather than typing out responses, mostly because she’s always very busy with one thing or another! :Despite being relatively formal in real life, Aisha's typing manner is far more disorganized and makes her come across as being this way in real life to newcomers who haven't gotten to know her enough to know that she isn't. She actually always makes herself available to talk to others when absolutely needed and acts very motherly to them, cementing her leaderly role (although even she can slack a bit in her own responsibilities from time to time!). : Close Relationships 'Main Trio' *'Beth Blake': Beth is someone Aisha resonates with because she, like Aisha, likes to be by herself now and again. Though Aisha is far more willing to engage in new things and can be social for far longer, she too prefers to have her alone time now and then to relax or do other things. Aisha enjoys when Beth shares her artwork and in turn will share little poems she likes to write. *'Callie Carrion': When Aisha is in the mood for Callie's high energy, she rallies right alongside her. Often, the two are seen going out together to different social functions and enjoying the spice of life. Aisha learned a lot about socialization and social media through Callie, and even gained a sense of fashion through her as well. 'Other' *'Desiree Drake:' Aisha enjoys talking to Desiree about quite a lot of things, and hearing about her successes brings her joy. Like Eris, Aisha likes to motivate Desiree and urge her to keep going with what she does. Additionally, she likes to share bits and pieces of her programming work while Desiree shares books she likes in exchange. *'Eris Earhart: '''Aisha and Eris often swap a lot of information about their passions, and have a common interest in flying free. Aisha connects with Eris in some ways the others do not, and they are good friends. '(To be edited)''' Trivia *Aisha was originally going to be associated with Acai Berries! The original plan was for the main trio to be siblings, then I switched it to friends who all had berry themes. I had to change it because I didn’t want two members of the initial three to both have a similar color scheme, so acai was changed to apricot! Category:ABC Mew Mew Category:Members of the ABC Mews Category:Annika's Pages Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Orange Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Weapon Users: Musical Instruments Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Incomplete Pages